This invention relates to apparatus and a method for driving an object covered by a deformable member and, more particularly, to a tool and a method for resetting loose roofing nails, staples, and other fastening devices covered by shingles without removing the shingles.
Roofing shingles are commonly affixed to plywood sheathing on the roof of a building by driving nails through the shingles into the plywood. The shingles are laid in an overlapping progression such that the nails through each shingle are covered by an overlapped portion of the next shingle nailed to the roof. Thus, each nail is covered so that water cannot flow through the nail hole in the shingle and plywood sheet. This mode of attachment is used for virtually all types of shingles nailed to pitched roofs including shingles made of wood, shingles containing fiberglass, and the most common shingle material, asphalt impregnated felt.
Roof coverings of such shingles typically have a useful life of fifteen to twenty years depending on the weight and quality of the shingles, the pitch of the roof and weather conditions. However, in many instances, well prior to the deterioration of the shingles to the point requiring their replacement, the nails holding the shingles to the roof will loosen and permit movement of the shingles by wind. The result is poor appearance of the roof, increased wear to the shingles and, frequently, blowing of the shingles from the roof to thereby necessitate their early replacement. The nail loosening problem is difficult to remedy due to the inaccessibility of the nails under the shingles. The shingles will frequently break if they are bent back to permit redriving of the nails. Also, due to the deformability of the shingles, particularly asphalt type shingles, striking the shingle at a point immediately over the nail head to set or redrive the nail will result in rupture of the shingle in the vicinity of the nail or breaking of the entire shingle.